World War Two: Communists Rising
by No more Mercy Pootis
Summary: When the Japanese arrived China...They killed, conquered, and enslaved many... Po must achieve his new destiny by becoming the one to lead the people of China to victory, he must become the communist leader. Po will play the role of one of the greatest leaders in China: Mao Zedong. Most events will be based off history but some are not.


**Hello, in case if you know me as an author most of my stories are humor. This time I will attempt a story more serious, darker if you put it so here it is, enjoy. (P.S. the timeline of the story is a bit messed up because Po and the others would be dead when Japan invaded China and it's not 100% historical accurate because that would be too boring, but if you ignore those flaws and bear with me I hope you'll enjoy this story and feel free to favorite, follow and review.)**

It was just an average summer day, the sun shining on the valley, the brisk wind whistled through the air, the villagers were off doing their jobs. Yet much had changed, it all started when China was considered by many the most powerful country in the world, however as time went on the Chinese officials abused their powers and lived their lives in luxury while many citizens lived in poverty. As timed passed other countries grown powerful, they advanced in military technology as well as developed new tools to improve work efficiency. They challenged China to battle. The emperor of China accepted the challenge while not realizing how weak was China's current stage compared to the other countries. As expected China's troops didn't stand a chance forcing the emperor to issue surrender. China had turned from a once all-powerful country to nothing but a mere joke. Different countries invaded China by the dozen, conquering land and raiding China's resources yet… China's officials did nothing but retreating and negotiating with the invaders. More time flew by; the people of China had enough, different civilian forces joined up to overthrow the emperor. The empire was defeated many warlords control different parts of China. Yet China had yet to face its biggest challenge: the Japanese army. The Japanese advanced dramatically in technology and military training yet with what is holding the them back from reaching their full potential is the fact that they lack in land and natural resources. So began the war between Japan and China. The unorganized warlords were no match for the Japanese army; Japan invaded more land than any other country. Meanwhile many countries withdrew their troops from China to defend themselves against a new threat in Europe know as the Nazi army. The Chinese Warlords attempted to unite with their forces to repel the Japanese, yet cities were already taken, villages were already raided and so begin the story of…

**World War 2: Communists rising **

Po was patrolling in the valley, things were not the same. It all started when a foreign country had developed a weapon called a gun. One would merely point at a target with a gun and pull a trigger to deal life threatening damage to the target. The weapon grown popular, it was only a matter of time before bandits managed to get hold of it. Crimes were harder to stop, more lives were lost. It came to the point where Shifu had no choice but to issue a request for actual law enforcers. The issue was ignored by the Chinese officials. Most villagers were to not to leave the village fearing that bandits might follow them back to the village. The valley was in a hidden location, one would not find it even if they searched for days but one would find it when they didn't intended to. The villager's had almost lost all contact with the outside world. Even with the extra precaution there were bandits every now and then and so it was Po and the Five's duty to stop them.

The Panda wondered through the village greeting the villagers as he patrolled down the street, then he remembered to visit his dad's noodle shop to check if everything was okay and most importantly to get a bow of noodles since he was hungry. He arrived at the noodle shop and was greeted by his father. Po said to his father 'Hey dad how's it going' as he helped out with the dishes. Mr. Ping told him 'It's business as usual, we seem to have no new customers with all the villagers not leaving the valley and all but at least I've got my old reliable costumers every day.' Po replied as he filled a bow that he washed clean with some left over noodles in the pot 'Well dad I'm afraid we aren't going to see new faces in the village for a long while because of the bandits and all.' His dad joked 'You used to be such a good boy being able to drive the bandits out and bring the new costumers in.' Po chuckled as he drank the bow of noodles and said 'I guess in the old days we used to do things Kung Fu style not metal bullets zooming around the place style.' 'Speaking of bullets,' Mr. Ping said, 'I think you should visit the blacksmith, he told me he had made this new type of gun and wanted you to see.' Po wiped his mouth and told Mr. Ping 'Alright I'll check it out dad.' 'Also bring me the wok I ordered from him.' Mr. Ping added as Po left the shop.

Blacksmith Huang was a wolf and originally one of Shen's commanders who was also the designer of the cannon. When Shen's army was defeated he managed to escape and wondered into the Valley of Peace weak and hungry. A few kind villagers saw him, they got him some food and gave him a place to stay. Huang opened a blacksmith shop a few weeks later and was very grateful that villagers helped him out in his time of need. He was a great blacksmith since he dealt with metalwork when he worked for Shen. To the villager's surprise he was also a good inventor and created some tools that made farming easier for the villagers. His interest in guns grown when more and more bandits raided the village armed with firearms. Huang took interest in gun mechanics. Feeling grateful to the village, the blacksmith volunteered to manufacture guns for the village. At first Po and the five were suspicious and were afraid that he might turn into a second Shen but at the current stage that the village is in they had no choice but to allow him. Huang earned some of their trust by supplying the warriors with weapons for no cost at all and promised to never sell firearms to anyone outside of the village. This had given the villagers a better defense, as time pasted the warriors began to trust him. The blacksmith had worked with gunpowder before and had plenty of both interest and experience with firearms so he began experimenting and creating different kinds of guns. Po showed some interest to the different kinds of guns the blacksmith had made and came to the blacksmith's shop every now and then to see what interesting gadgets the blacksmith had made. The two became good friends.

It took a short walk for Po to reach the blacksmith shop, when he got there the blacksmith was already expecting him. The wolf greeted him and welcomed Po into his shop. Po said eagerly 'My dad told me that you invented something new and I wanted to check it out.' The blacksmith smiled as expecting him to say that, then he took Po into his backyard where there's all sorts of machine parts lying all over the place. The wolf took a gun lying on a table and handed to Po. Po was surprised at how heavy the gun was and nearly dropped it. The blacksmith said 'Be careful with it this is the only one I have left.' Po asked as he held the gun upright 'Why is this gun so heavy Huang?' The blacksmith happily explained 'This is perhaps the most lethal weapon yet, I used a mechanic that allows this weapon to fire bullets rapidly. This thing can fire at least 15 bullets before you need to reload.' Po marveled at the gun and said 'So this gun is basically like 15 normal rifles?' Huang nodded, then he pointed to a target in the yard and said 'Try shooting at the target. Just hold the trigger for it to fire automatically.' Po aimed at the target and pulled the trigger, bullets burst out of the gun and pierced into the target. When the firing ended the target fell down. Po said in shock 'That was awesome! You got to build more of this gun. Why if everyone had one of these we could probably defeat a small army let along bandits! They won't even stand a chance!' Huang nodded but sadly replied 'I built another one of these and it took forever to build even when I already had the blueprint for it also there are all kinds of machine parts that are extremely hard to make and are very expensive. If I can arm everyone in the village with one of these I'm afraid the cost will be enough to arm a large army with regular rifles.' 'Oh,' Po said disappointed, 'I guess that's too bad then…' Huang patted Po on the shoulder and said 'Don't worry pal, it is only a matter of time before the many warlords join up and unite China. On that day we won't even need guns to defend ourselves because we would get law enforces in every village making sure that everyone is safe.' Po smiled a little and said 'All we have to do is wait for that day right? Through wind and snow we carry on.' Huang repeated 'Through wind and snow we carry on!'

Po left the blacksmith shop saying goodbye to Huang and kept on patrolling, suddenly he heard a noise coming from outside the village. 'Oh no,' Po thought, 'Not another group of bandits... Wait something isn't right, this sounds different. Sounds like marching…'

**Hello Readers, this is going to be the first chapter of this story, stay tuned for more**


End file.
